Senagosa
(Work in Progress) Attitude/Behavior Senagosa seems to have a chip on her shoulder, standing tall with sarcasm in the face of danger. Despite the disbanding of the Blue Dragonflight, she's unbelievably proud to represent it, and fiercely stubborn to defend what's left. She walks in a way that suggests a 'more holy than thou' complex, but it's really just the secret diva side of her wanting to look good. Sitting still in one place is almost impossible for Sena, she always has to be moving in some way otherwise her chances of staying focused are abysmal. When she hasn't had enough sleep, her attitude is generally aloof. Sleep is vital for determining her behaviors in a day. Lots of sleep = cheery, friendly, sarcastic. No sleep = grouchy, impatient, and ~slightly~ less sarcasm. Personality Senagosa is best described as seductive and sarcastic, with a hint of sadist...or it at least appears that way. She's generally friendly and respective, but she's certainly capable of being rude and snappy. Sena has a noticeable aura of sophistication, and her Swiss sounding accent only helps the idea of her obvious education and prowess. She's unpredictable in the sense that you never know what will come out of her mouth next. Some have called her insensitive, because she has an issue of laughing under stressful situations, but it's usually a misunderstanding, and she just doesn't know how to handle the butterflies in her stomach. Sena is giddy and outgoing, and seems to have no filter, with a positive outlook on life and a strong will to learn.She's dangerous when drunk, and turns into a 'crazy sass queen', as dubbed by her sisters. She has a hidden mother side also, but it's rare to see for everyone besides herself. All and all, if you need comic relief and a lively conversation, Senagosa is your gal. History Senagosa was born to members of the Great Senegos's brood in the frosty Coldarra, or Borean Tundra, otherwise known as the Nexus. The home of the Blue Dragonflight at the time of Malygos's rule. She grew up proud among her people, named after her grandfather, Senegos, who's name held sway within the flight. She was particularly close to her sisters; Stellagosa and Akyregosa. Malygos's madness weighed heavily on her heart, and the luster and brightness of life was dulled overtime, with a seemingly endless outlook. She kept close to home, caring for her grandfather's whelps and studying the use of arcane, as she had always done, pretending to be content with her life. When the coming war was announced, the Nexus War, she felt betrayed and shocked by her Aspects unreasonable choices. Sena and most of her family sided with the Council of Six, the Kirin Tor, and the newly formed Wyrmrect Accord and aided the battle against the Crazed Malygos. His death brought much sadness, but she knew it was for the good of her struggling people. She had not foreseen the oncoming catastrophe, however. The Cataclysm. She had long thought Deathwing defeated, but as his mighty breath shook the Earth, she knew she had to fight to save what was left of her people. She fought with the champions, giving council wherever she could. Sena been particularly uncomfortable with the use of the Dragon Soul since the idea was introduced, not knowing the effect it would hold, but seeing as it did defeat Deathwing in the end, she supposed it was a good play. The sudden realization of the great loss she faced put her in a deep depression. Senagosa had once been a powerful arcanist, and now her abilities were weakened, and she believed in turn she had become weak. After the Cataclysm, she was determined to retain her prowess and threw herself into her work, becoming an expert in leylines. After some time, Senagosa realized she could in fact see the leylines in the ground, though it wasn't to the same extent of her sister's, Stellagosa. Sena was becoming proud of herself and her work again, even stopping herself from falling into depression once more after her flight officially disbanded. "The time for sadness is over, Starlight," She'd tell her sister. Senagosa happily moved with her grandfather and siblings to Azsuna, to Leyhollow, and is currently residing there. Protecting the whelps and the mana crystals against the Withered and Nightfallen alike. Draconic Appearance (To be added) Mortal Disguise (To be added)